Der Fluch
by Remi-chan
Summary: Also, die Malfoys holen Harry zu sich und Lucius erzählt Harry und Draco etwas über einen Fluch.ich bin schlecht in sowas, lest am besten mal


Also, wie schon gesagt, hier geht es um einen Fluch, im ersten Kapitel merkt man nicht viel davon(ok, eigentlich gar nichts)und die Malfoys sind auch ziemlich scheiße geworden, viel zu freundlich.Naja, hoffentlich gefällt sie trotzdem jemanden.  
  
Achja, was in #Text# geschrieben wird, das ist die Vergangenheit!  
  
Besuch von den Malfoys  
  
Harry saß gerade an seinen Hausaufgaben, als die Tür aufging."Wir bekommen heute wichtigen Besuch, leider musst du auch mitessen, denn sie wissen von dir, also benimm dich und wehe du zauberst oder du wirst nicht zu deiner Missgeburtenschule gehen!"sagte Vernon.'Besuch?Na toll, dann kann ich meinen Aufsatz wieder nicht schreiben' Petunia tauchte hinter Vernon auf."Und damit du ordentlich aussiehst, haben wir dir ausnahmsweise etwas hübsches gekauft, wir wollen ja keinen falschen Eindruck schienden!"sagte sie und drückte Harry Klamtten in die Hand."Zieh dich um und komm runter!"Harry nickte.Er sah sich die Sachen genauer an.Eine schwarze Hose und ein grünes Hemd.Harry zog sich schnell um und versteckte seine Schulsachen.Dann ging er runter in die Küche."Du setzt dich hin und redest nicht, nur wen du gefragt wirst und du gibst keine frechen Antworten, haben wir uns verstanden?"fragte Vernon.Harry nickte wieder und setzte sich hin.Da klingelte auch schon die Tür.Vernon ging aus der Küche raus und kam dann wenig später mit dem Besuch herein.Harry, der gerade etwas getrunken hatte, verschluckte sich.Vernon warf ihm einen warnenden Blick zu.Die drei Gäste setzten sich."Nehmen sie von ihm einfach keine Beachtung, er reagiert nicht sonderlich gut auf Fremde, wissen sie?"sagte Vernon, als er merkte, die der blonde Mann Harry ansah.Das Mädchen, gerademal erst 12, flüsterte was, zu ihrem Bruder.Harry konnte verstehen was sie sagten, da er neben dem Mädchen sitzte."Das ist also Harry Potter, er ist dick, meinst du nicht auch?Du hast zu mir immer gesagt, er sei abgemagert" "Das ist er doch gar nicht, der wo neben dir sitzt ist Potter!"zischte der Junge leise.Harry aß stumm sein Essen und hoffte, das er bald nach oben konnte."Haben sie ihre Frau denn gar nicht mitgebracht Mr. Malfoy?"fragte Vernon."Sie müssen wissen, meine Frau ist leider gestorben!"antwortete Lucius ernst."Das tut mir Leid"Als alle fertig gegessen hatten, schickten sie die Kinder nach oben.Dudley ging in sein Zimmer und sperrte es zu.Draco und das Mädchen gingen mit zu Harry ins Zimmer."Was macht ihr hier?"fragte Harry, sobald die Tür zu war."Mein Vater muss leider etwas mit Muggeln regeln und er konnte ja nichts dafür, das es ausgerechnet die waren!"sagte Draco und setzte sich auf Harrys Bett."Und was am besten ist, du und deine Familie kommen eine Woche zu uns!Achja, ich bin Tessa Malfoy!"sagte das Mädchen.Harry riess vor Schreck die Augen auf."Eine Woche, bei euch?Ihr wisst aber schon, das die Dursleys Muggel sind und Magie verabscheut?"fragte Harry.Draco nickte grinsend."Aber glaub mir, ich bin auch nicht sonderlich erfreut, dich eine Woche bei mir zu haben und das auch noch in der letzten"Draco schüttelte den Kopf."Also ich finds super!"sagte Tessa, während sie Harrys Zimmer durchsuchte.Harry setzte sich wieder an seinen Schreibtisch und holte seine Hausaufgaben raus."Du hast sie immer noch nicht fertig?"fragte Draco."Wenn du sowenig Zeit hättest wie ich, würdest du sie auch noch nicht fertig haben!"antwortete Harry."Zaubertränke, hm?"Draco schaute sich den Aufsatz an.Dann ging er zu Harrys Büchern und blätterte in einem rum."Da steht alles was du wissen musst!"sagte Draco und zeigte auf eine Stelle im Buch."Das ganze Kapitel?"fragte Harry.Draco nickte."Danke"murmelte Harry und schrieb weiter.Nach einer halben Stunde war er fertig.Er schaute zu Draco und Tessa.Tessa, lag in seinem Bett und war eingeschlafen und Draco schaute Harry zu."Warum ist sie eigentlich nicht in Hogwarts, sie müsste doch ein Jahr jünger sein als wir, oder?"fragte Harry."Sie ist in Hogwarts, nur eben nicht so, sie bekommt einen Trank, der ihr Aussehen ändert, damit Voldemort nicht weiß, das es noch eine Malfoy gibt, sonst müsste sie auch ein Todesser werden!Sie geht als Snapes Tochter hin"erklärte Draco."Snapes Tochter?Und der ist damit einverstanden?"fragte Harry."Naja, er hat es ja vorgeschlagen, allerdings darfst du das niemanden sagen, weil es nur mein Vater, Tessa, Snape und ich wissen"Harry nickte."Aber ich dachte immer, du willst Todesser werden und ihr wärt stolz darauf" "Nein, mein Vater will nicht, das wir Voldemorts Diener sind, er hat irgendjemand mal ein Versprechen gegeben, deswegen."Die beiden verstummten, als die Tür aufging."Harry, pack deine Sachen, wir fahren für eine Woche zu den Malfoys und dann gehst du sofort zu deiner abartigen Schule!"sagte Petunia und verschwand wieder.Harry packte seine Sachen zusammen.Draco weckte in der zwischenzeit Tessa."Wir müssen los!"Tessa rieb sich müde über die Augen.Dann sprang sich auf."Dann kommt doch endlich!"Draco stand auch auf und ging zur Tür.  
  
Als die drei unten waren, standen alle fertig da.Die Dursleys mit Harry und die Malfoys fuhren mit zwei Autos weg.Als sie bei den Malfoys ankamen, schaute Harry sich um.Draco bemerkte das und flüsterte ihmins Ohr:"Keine Sorge, für die Muggel haben wir extra ein Muggelhaus gemietet, mit kein bisschen Magie!"Dann ging er wieder schneller, damit er wieder neben Tessa laufen konnte.Die Dursleys sahen sich neugierig um, da es eine reiche Gegend war.Als die 7 das Haus betraten, kamen zu ihnen zwei Diener entgegen."Sie können ihre Zimer beziehen, um 8Uhr gibt es Abendessen und ich wäre froh, wenn sie mich nicht stören würden"damit verschwand Lucius hinter einer Türe.Die Dursleys und Harry gingen den Dienern, wobei Harry stark annahm, das sie verzauberte Hauselfen waren, hinterher.Harry wurde weit weg von den Dursleys einquatiert, in der nähe der Bibliothek.Als Harry sein Zimmer betrat, saßen Lucius und Draco schon auf dem Bett und warteten auf ihn."Mr.Potter, wir müssen mit ihnen reden!Aber erstmal, sag deinen Verwandten nicht, das wir Zauberer sind und was wir hier bereden.Und nenn mich doch bitte Lucius und Draco und Tessa auch beim Vornamen."Harry nickte und schloss die Tür."Wir haben dich und deine Verwandten eingeladen, weil wir mit dir über einen Fluch reden müssen"erzählte Lucius und machte eine Handbewegung, das Harry sich setzen sollte.Harry setzte sich auf einen Sessal, der gegenüber vom Bett stand.Dann fing Lucius an zu erzählen.  
  
#Lucius wartete gerade darauf, das Prof. McGonagall kam, um ihm seine Strafarbeit gab, als Remus, Sirius, James und Peter eintraten und sich setzten.Kurz darauf kam auch Prof. McGonagall rein."Mr. Black, Mr. Lupin, sie gehen bitte und melden sich bei Mr. Filch und lassen sich eine Strafarbeit geben.Mr. Malfoy und Mr. Potter sie gehen ins Pokalzimmer und putzen da und Mr. Pettigrew, sie machen jetzt endlich ihre Hausaufgaben!"sagte sie und setzte sich ans Pult.Sirius und Remus gingen aus dem Zimmer und auf den Weg zu Filch.James stand auf und ging, gefolgt von Lucius, zum Pokalzimmer.Dort fingen beide an, die Pokale zu putzen."Was hast du eigentlich gemacht, das du eine Strafarbeit bekommen hast?"fragte James nach einer Weile."Das geht dich gar nichts an!"James seufzte und sah zu Lucius."Und warum kannst du mir nicht mal die Frage beantworten?"fragte James weiter."Ich war noch zu spät in den Gängen, zufrieden?"zischte Lucius."Was hast du da so spät noch gemacht?Ich glaub nicht, das du bei einem anderen Haus warst und ich glaub auch nicht, das du die Geheimgänge kennst"sagte James.Lucius verdrehte die Augen."Warum bist du so neugierig und nervst mich?Und außerdem weiß ich nicht, was es dich angeht, wann, wo und bei wem ich bin!" "Ich dachte nur, das es erträglicher wäre, wenn wir reden, dann geht die Strafarbeit schneller vorbei"verteidigte sich James."Potter, gib das denken auf, du kannst es ja eh nicht"#  
  
Lucius wurde aus seiner Erzählung gerissen, weil es an der Tür klopfte.Er stand auf und ging zum Kamin, dort nahm er etwas Flohpulver, murmelte etwas und trat rein.Gleich darauf war er verschwunden.Harry stand auf und machte die Tür auf."Sag mal, warum brauchst du solange um eine Tür zu öffnen?"fragte Vernon.Dann sah er Draco, der ihn kalt anschaute."Ich wollte dir nur sagen, das wenn du auch nur einmal zauberst, du dir wünschen würdest, du wärst mit deinen Eltern gestorben"flüsterte er bedrohlich in Harrys Ohr.Harry nickte nur und konnte an Dracos Grinsen sehen, das er das ganz genau verstanden hatte.Somit verschwand Vernon wieder."Sag mal, wie hälst du es nur bei denen aus?"fragte Draco."Ich hab keine andere Wahl, aber zur Zeit muss ich einfach nur sagen, das ich meinen Pate, der ein ''Mörder'' ist, nur sagen muss, das die Dursleys mich schlecht behandeln und dann geben sie meistens ruhe"erklärte Harry.Draco stand grinsend auf."Black, oder?An deiner Stelle würd ich schonmal zum Essenssaal gehen, es gibt nämlich gleich Essen!"sagte Draco und verschwand auch im Kamin.Harry verstaute noch schnell seinen Koffer und ging dann aus seinem Zimmer.'Und wie soll ich jetzt wissen, wie ich in den Essenssaal komme?'Er sah sich um. Plötzlich zupfte etwas an seiner Hose.Harry sah runter.Von unten sah ihn ein Hauself aus großen Augen an."Sir, Flubby soll sie zum Essenssaal bringen, Sir" 'Werden die Dursleys auch mit Hauselfen runtergebracht?' Harry folgte Flubby zu einer großen Tür."Sir, sie sind da, Flubby muss jetzt verschwinden, Sir"Harry nickte."Danke Flubby"Als Flubby verschwunden war. ging Harry in das Zimmer.Die Dursleys und die Malfoys waren schon da.Harry setzte sich auf den freiden Platz zwischen Draco und Dudley.Als Draco sah, das sich Harry nichts von dem Essen nahm, tat er das Essen auf Harrys Teller."Danke"  
  
So, bitte schreibt mir Kommis, ja? 


End file.
